hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Encuestas/@comment-7136245-20130322222130/@comment-11028395-20130622020044
Las entiendo, pero el hecho de que se friegue la vida conquistando otras ciudades y se nombre algo que no es, le quita lo mismo de respeto de lo que le quitan ustedes a Aegon por ser un personaje que salió de la nada. Tambien el hecho de que el punto de vista (PoV) o el capitulo sea narrado por Daenerys te da a entender que es SU forma de pensar, no podemos decir que todo lo que hace o no esta bien por que lo estamos leyendo a su forma de pensar. Checa como hablan muchos de los señores Yunkios y otros de Daenerys y ponte a pensar que más o menos es lo mismo que pueden pensar en Westeros. Si no estoy equivocada, Arianne en TWoW piensa que se debería de hacer algo con Dany por el asesinato de Viserys. Cuando devuelvan los huesos de Quentyn a Dorne va a correr la voz con chismes. (obvio los amiguitos de Quentyn lo harán ver como heroe y todo eso) "Elia’s son… I would weep for joy if some part of my sister had survived, but what proof do we have that this is Aegon?" His voice broke when he said that. "Where are the dragons?" he asked. "Where is Daenerys?" and Arianne knew that he was really saying, "Where is my son?" " No esta claro que ella hizo nacer Dragones, a como se describe en el libro, antes de que ella entre a la pira de fuego ya se oyó un crack (podemos decir que fue uno de los huevos) (http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/topic/66135-the-pyre-revisited/) " If I look back I'm lost " = I will never learn from my mistakes oh what do I do, what do I do? No violence, please, I love my children, Im blood of dragons, but put them in the hole and let me forget them while I prance about these filthy, barabric lands and pretend a little Y digamos que esto se dice de Daenerys ya en Westeros: The secret pact that Prince Doran had made all those years called for Arianne to be wed to Prince Viserys, not Quentyn to Daenerys. It had all come undone on the Dothraki sea, when he was murdered. Crowned with a pot of molten gold. "He was killed by a Dothraki khal," said Arianne. "The dragon queen’s own husband." "So I’ve heard. What of it?" ' "Just… why did Daenerys let it happen? Viserys was her brother. All that remained of her own blood." ' "The Dothraki are a savage folk. Who can know why they kill? Perhaps Viserys wiped his arse with the wrong hand." Perhaps, thought Arianne, or perhaps Daenerys realized that once her brother was crowned and wed to me, she would be doomed to spend the rest of her life sleeping in a tent and smelling like a horse. "She is the Mad King’s daughter," the princess said. "How do we do know — " "We cannot know," Ser Daemon said. "We can only hope."